iHeart Geeks
by Hyde-chan
Summary: Hinamori Momo is the lead singer of the popular undergroound band, Black Collar Society and known for her crazy personality. But, at school she's known as the stuttering geek! How long will Momo be able to keep her secret? Hitsu/Hina
1. Prolgue

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I'm back with a new story. Don't worry I'm not abandoning Family History, just taking a break due to lack of inspiration. I'll talk more at the end.

**Warnings:** Hitsu/Hina, adult language mild sexual contant, poss. boyxboy, mild violence Read at your own discretion.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. If I did Ichigo and Rukia would already be together! And Shiro would get loose and be fuckin' awesome!

Read on Slaves of the Internet!

PROLOGUE

Hinamori Momo whimpered as another one of the girls pulled at her chocolate waves.

"Bitch, don't be so uppity!" the leader said, "Just because you hang out with all those boys doesn't make you popular, it just makes you a slut!" One of the bullies dumped a mixture of water and trash on Momo's head, ruining her uniform.

It wasn't that Momo _was_ a slut, most of her friends just happened to be guys. The other girls had started attacking her when they found she was the lead singer of Black Collar Society and the rest of the band consisted of four of the most attractive males at Serittei Academy. Her very friendship with the bishounen was based on their similar love of western music.

"Whore, you don't realize how lucky you are that graduation is today!" Another girl yelled as she kicked Momo in the stomach making bile start to leak from her mouth. That was right, today was the last day that the singer had to deal with the torture, the utter fear of consistently being hunted and beaten.

"Nope, I think y'all are the lucky ones that this is the last day we have to scare the shit outta' ya," a low voice growled. Momo turned chestnut orbs to look at the source of the voice. It was none other than Grimmjow Jeagarjacques, the lead guitarist of Black Collar Society. His azure hair was messed in all the right places, just like Momo had styled it. _What the bitches don't realize is that all of us would be practically useless without Momo._ Grimmjow's signature smirk widen to the width of his face at the thought.

"Ha-ha! I wonder what we could do to their pretty faces, ne, Grimm-kitty?" Kurosaki Shiro cackled as him and his twin, Ichigo, approached the cluster. The two were startling to see together; both looked exactly alike except that Shiro was albino with white skin and ashy hair, a stark contrast to Ichigo's tan skin and tangerine spikes. All three were notorious for being part of the street gang, the Hollows, and some of the gang's best fighters no less.

The group of female bullies scattered at the sight of the threesome, leaving Momo curled into a ball on the ground. Ichigo sighed and gently helped her sit up. Despite his more violent reputation the boy was a loyal and kind friend.

"Che, bitches, why don't they fuckin' learn? We always gonna' have our Momo's back," Shiro muttered as he attempted to dry Momo's uniform with his black hoodie.

"It's fine, forget about it Shiro. I was just gonna' burn it anyway. I'm so fuckin' glad to be done with this hell hole," Momo muttered. She twisted her long locks into a messy bun, tying it off loosely so it flopped against her head.

"So you really are going to switch to public school like Renji did, huh?" Ichigo questioned with his usual scowl. It wasn't like he was angry at the world or whatever idea people seemed to come up with, the scowl was just his face. Momo nodded as she grabbed her 'well-loved' black backpack and walked out of the school gates with as much confidence as a model.

_Girl's got more swag than a rapper._ "Guess we'll all just havcha' join public school then," Grimmjow yelled making Momo whirl around.

"What? Grimmjow, ya' stupid ass mothe' fucke', what the fuck you talkin' 'bout?" The girl barked. Shiro chuckled at the course language from the petite girl. _She puts Nnorita to shame when she's pissed, 'specially at Grimmjow._ The albino's thoughts wandered off to think about his fellow gang member going against his band mate in a cuss out.

"Peachy, we all love ya', ya' know that. And bein' practically family and all we need to stick together," Grimmjow responded, surprisingly quiet in comparison to the brash question.

Momo continued walking and sighed, "Okay, but things are gonna' be a lil' different compared to junior high, alright?" The girl laughed as she heard whoops coming from the bishounen behind her. _Yep, things are gonna' be a lot different._

[SCENE BREAK- WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE?]

"Fuck Peachy, ya' look like a geek," Grimmjow said as he glanced at Momo's new look for high school.

It certainly wasn't what one would expect from the fashion junkie. Momo's heavy banged, brown locks were pulled into tight, twin braids on each side of her head. Her coffee eyes were hidden behind thick rimmed, black glasses. The quartet had received their uniforms the previous week and Momo's version of it was _dated_ to say the least. She wore the plaid skirt at its full knee-length glory and had the short sleeved button-down tucked into it and sported Mary Janes and knee socks to complete the look.

"That's the point, dip shit," Momo replied. Shiro and Ichigo merely strummed quietly at their guitars in their own world, they had the habit of doing so when their immediate attention was not required. _Teachers are gonna' have a hell of a time with those two always in their own world. Good thing their as smart as they are._ Momo snapped her fingers to gain the twins attention and both looked up cutting short their rendition of _Teenagers_ by My Chemical Romance.

"Looks great. Watcha' think Shiro?" Ichigo responded with barely a glance. Shiro looked up from his dark red bass and looked as if he was trying to count the individual threads of Momo's shirt.

"It has a certain, a certain something about it. Can I go back to my bass know?" Shiro didn't wait for a reply and continued the bass for _Teenagers_.

"I think it's smart what Momo is doing. I mean, those girls at Serittei were bitches to her. I can see the reasoning behind it," Abarai Renji, the drummer for Black Collar Society, said and Momo squeezed the red pineapple in thanks.

"Che whatever, y'all know we coulda' protected her," Grimmjow growled. If there was anything to say the blue hair it was that he was protective when it came to the women he cared about, most likely due to the fact that he was constantly keeping mobs of boys off his step-sister, Nell.

"What? Grimm, just 'cause Momo looks like a geek don't mean we can't hang out with her anymore. She's still gonna' be our friend," Ichigo, the calmer one out of the bunch, said. The blue Adonis merely grunted in response. Momo grew frustrated and plopped into his lap before throwing pale arms around his neck.

"Eh, Grimm-chan, do you not wanna' hang out with me in high school? Are you abandoning me?" the singer pouted. The male teen sighed and ran long fingers in his hair making the locks stick out.

"Baka, we stick together. After all, we're nakama," Grimm relented. The female in his lap squealed before pushing him over where the rest of Black Collar Society proceeded to dog pile on top of them. It certainly was going to be an interesting three years to say the least.

[END OF PROLOGUE]

Soooo... A bit different from Family History, right? Because this is AU I gave myself a lot of freedom in writing this, so it's a bit more comfortable to write. Note, I will probably be using a lot of vulgar language and suggestive/rude jokes.

Anyway, I want to give the other band members of Black Collar Society a 'significant other' too, but I have next to no idea who to pair them with! So, it would be awesome if you, the readers, could give me ideas. I am totally open to boyxboy but I won't accept Shiro/Ichi for this story, it doesn't really fit with the *ahem* situation. Also, Momo and Toshiro are taken, duh, this is a Hitsu/Hina! Maybe I should do a poll?

About updates, I am currently in season for my sport and have honors courses so I won't, but will attempt, to update regularly. It's the same with Family History. Bored right? Don't worry I'm done. Please review! It will make me more likely to update faster!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys, soooo sorry it's been awhile. In my defense I have been super busy with sports and homework... which I'm actually avoiding right now! Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written yet, 5 pages, so I hope that sorta' makes it up.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, followed, and put up with my inconsistency!

**Warning: **There is much cussing, references to sex/boyxboy and you are reading this at your own discretion. If anyone is pointing a gun at your head and forcing you to read this... I thank the gunholder and ask that they force you to write a review. Beyond that, if you don't like this there's a back button.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it'll happen though when I become a vegan... a.k.a. never.

On to the story...

CHAPTER ONE

Momo pushed up her glasses as she walked along the curb of the sidewalk avoiding the eyes of fellow students. She did not have a particular love for people in the morning.

"Ohayo, Momo-chan!" came the zealous call of one of Momo's few friends, Matsumoto Rangiku. The busty teen skipped up to the geek and linked arms with her.

"O-oh, ohayo Rangiku-san," mumbled the brunette as she strolled in-step with the strawberry-blonde. The singer had been interrupted from thoughts of Americanos* and caffeine shots.

"You really need to work on that stutter of yours, Momo-chan. I mean, you're in high school already," Rangiku huffed. They were already well into their first semester of their tenth grade year** and the chill of the colder months was beginning to set in.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but I'm just not a go-od t-talker," Momo bowed slightly as her companion rolled cornflower eyes. _Sorry, Rangiku. Much as I love you, your only friends with one side of me._ The supposed nerd sighed and stepped into the shoe locker area with Rangiku in silence.

[SCENE BREAK – JUST KEEP READING, JUST KEEP READING]

Momo was playing with one of her braids when someone dropped a paper on her desk. She quickly turned to see a flash of orange sit down at a desk in the back of the classroom; it was Ichigo, the only other member of Black Collar Society in her homeroom. The teenager looked down to see a roughly folded sheet of paper. She tentively unfolded it, worried that she would rip the message.

_Hey, my uncle just texted me and said we're on for tonight. Figured I'd let ya' know first. –K.I._

The peach looked back at the strawberry, matching toothy grin for toothy grin. Momo was looking forward to revealing their newest song at Ichigo's uncle Urahara's place, Mercury. This was going to be fun.

Sitting in class Momo was bored out of her mind. They had a substitute teacher and he decided to stick in a movie and catch up on his sleep. _Stupid ass sub, he could've at least put in a decent movie instead of _March of the Penguins_. Like I wanna' see little animals die._

The singer hissed slightly when a piece of paper hit her in the head before landing on her desk. Glancing at the snoring substitute she quickly unfolded the note.

_I'm not the only one who's bored out of their fucking mind right? –K.I._ Momo looked back to see her bandmate's eyes glued to the marching gray myriad.

_You read my mind. By the way, why don't you just text me? –H.M._

_At least this way we're practicing our English. –K.I._

_My English is awesome, thank you very much. Oh well, I need to practice my Romanji*** anyways. –H.M._

_Whatever you westernized bitch. So, you excited for tonight? –K.I._

_What, you got your head in your ass or something? Marvin Martin saw me grin from his home planet. This song is gonna' be wicked, I can feel it in my bones. –H.M._

_Really, I thought that was for the weather? -K.I._

_I could go into what makes your bones feel good, smartass… -H.M._

_Way to be suggestive Peachy. I knew I loved you for something. –K.I._

_Love you too, Strawberry. Now watch the penguins, I wanna' sleep! –H.M._ Momo flopped her head down onto her arms when she heard laughter bubbling from the back of the classroom.

[SCENE BREAK- LISTENING TO NEVER TOO LATE- JUST KEEP READING, JUST KEEP READING]

Watching the boys play basketball in P.E. Momo was chatting lightly with Rangiku. The singer though just couldn't properly focus on the debate on wedges or platforms. All the boys from Black Collar Society were in her P.E. class. Though Renji and Ichigo were fairly good at not associating with her at school Shiro and Grimmjow would sometimes forget themselves and ask her to join in knowing she had a vicious competitive streak. Growing up with testosterone fueled males had influenced her just a bit.

"Momo-chan, you should really trim your bangs, they're always hiding your eyes. You'll never get a boyfriend doing that," Rangiku said beginning to play with the brunette's fringe. The singer inwardly rolled her eyes. _That's 'cause they're not styled, they look fine styled. _

"I-I'm not really p-planning to get a boyf-friend, Rangiku-san," Momo responded.

"Ohmygosh, look it's Gin-senpai! Isn't he such a hottie?" Rangiku squealed suddenly. The geek looked at the silver haired boy as he helped the sensei referee the game.

The singer nearly laughed out loud thinking about if Rangiku knew the truth. _Rangiku what you don't realize is, is that Gin is my cousin._ Contemplating the subject though, Momo thought the two would be good together. Gin was always looking for a good joke but was fiercely loyal and Rangiku, who loved to be goofy, needed a good man.

Standing up, Momo mumbled about going to the bathroom and left to go stand by the water fountain, gesturing to Gin to follow when she passed the silver haired senior. Tossing out a similar excuse the teen followed his cousin with a relatively casual gait.

"Hey, cous'. Watcha' wanna' talk ta' me 'bout? Gin casually slurred. _Geez, Snake Face still talks like he's in Osaka._****

"Watcha' think about the girl I was sitting next to?" murmured the vocalist. The male teen turned his head and assessed the underclassman.

Rangiku was wearing the school gym uniform of a white t-shirt and black shorts. The shirt and shorts were tight in all the right places showing off luscious curves and mile long legs. The strawberry-blonde had pulled her long curls in to a high ponytail, a few strands escaping and framing a heart shaped face and striking gray-blue eyes.

"I 'eard about Rangiku-chan. She seems like my type of girl," the silvered haired teen smiled. Momo returned the grin in like.

"Great, 'cause she's got the hots for you too," at this Gin's smile widened, "And tonight at Mercury's is perfect for a first date, ne?" Momo prompted. Gin had seen several of Black Collar Society's practices and new about the song the band was debuting.

The upperclassman's smile faltered slightly and revealed his shocking silver eyes at this last part, "You sure ya' wanna' offer that? She might recognize you. No chick is worth my cous's happiness," Gin protested. Momo's grin gentled at this. The singer had been chewing on that very subject since she began to consider Rangiku one of her closest friends; there was something endearing about the blonde.

"Yeah, I think she'll be different. I trust Rangiku, besides what's life without a little bumps and bruises? It won't be like junior high," Momo said, flinching at the memories. Those were times she never wanted to go back to.

Gin became in danger of eating his face as he squeezed the petite brunette. The singer hugged back and shooed her cousin off all the while smiling as she saw him approach Rangiku and talked to her in hushed tones. Momo nearly laughed out loud at the sight of Rangiku practically tackling the senior in her excitement.

After waiting for the excitement to die down, Momo returned next to Rangiku prepared for the zealous banter that was about to seep from the blonde's mouth.

"Ohmygosh, Gin-senpai just asked me out to Mercury's tonight. And Black Collar Society is playing tonight, I love them. I watched all their songs on YouTube. Ohmygosh Gin-senpai asked me out!" the last sentence ended in a squeal verging on delirious. Momo smiled demurely for her friend, but inside she was doing the happy dance. _Tonight is going to be great Rangiku, just make sure ya' don't pass out on me or nothin'._

[SCENE BREAK- DID I MENTION I LOVE THREE DAYS GRACE- JUST KEEP READING, JUST KEEP READING]

Beyond the excitement in P.E. the school day had been generic in what was a haze of school days. Momo waved goodbye to Rangiku as she practically ran down the street so she could put distance between her and the school.

The singer smirked as the mob of students thinned to a trickle. Strolling into a convenience store Momo went back to the bathroom. Stepping into the larger stall the brunette practically ripped open her worn backpack. She took off her thick frames and put them in the front pocket before untangling her braids so that the waves cascaded down to the middle of her back. The teen threw off her shoes and socks shoving her feet into beaten, black lace-up boots. Rolling up her skirt and untucking her shirt Momo stepped out of the stall in front of a chipped mirror.

The brunette pulled her locks into a high ponytail. Taking out a tall can of hairspray she styled her bangs into a look reminiscent of the popular western style, scene. Putting the hairspray away Momo took out a small bag containing her make up. She layered black mascara and eyeliner thickly around her coffee eyes. Satisfied at the look the vocalist put on some accessories, pulled on a black hoodie and walked out of the bathroom.

The cashier did a double take at Momo when she strolled up to the snacks. What walked in was a mousy teenage girl that he wouldn't have given a second glance to and now walking up to him with a bag of potato chips and a red Gatorade was a punk girl that wouldn't have given him the time of day. Momo half-smiled at the pimply high school dropout and continued her way outside and down the street.

Momo grinned as she heard the heavy footfalls of her band mates on a steady approach to her own light footsteps. Ichigo and Shiro were guessing what their sister, Yuzu, was making for supper and Renji was stabbing at his phone texting. _Now where the fuck is Grimmjow?_

"Boo," a breathy husk whispered in Momo's ear.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The vocalist turned around to see the one and only Grimmjow bent over in a body-shaking laughter, "You fucktard! I will slit your fucking throat," Momo chased the man around causing the three other musicians to look up from their own devices to see the ensuing chaos.

"Ha ha, You betta' run bitch! Momo gonna' kill you," Shiro cackled as the petite girl proceeded to chase the bluenette around the group biology book held high as explicates foamed at her mouth. The skit was not unusual for the pair; Momo had been an easily startled person all her life and Grimmjow gained delight from exploiting said trait.

The scene girl chased the smurf colored delinquent till the band reached the quieter streets of the residential neighborhoods. Seeing an approaching park, Momo ceased in her chase putting a stop as well to her more _colorful_ speech.

"Why ya' always gotta' do that ta' me, Grimm? I'm gonna' have a stroke one day 'cause of that, I'll just keel over and that'll be the end of Hinamori Momo," The singer pouted.

"Ah, ya' need ta' losen up Peachy. You know as well as I do that if ya' keep that temper of yours under wraps you'll just snap at the next guy that looks at ya' funny. Or pisses ya' off," Grimmjow smirked.

"Ain't the one that usually pisses her off you, smurf head?" Renji said, putting his phone away.

"The sub pissed me off this morning. I wonder what I coulda' done to him," Momo inserted as a smile settled on her face. The girl was well known to close friends to be an enthusiastic prankster, "Oh! Yeah, Gin is taking Rangiku to Mercury tonight for a date. Mess it up and I beat all ya' asses."

All four boys' jaws dropped at the random statement by Momo. The girl, despite her spitfire personality, never made a decision without thinking out at least ten outcomes. The sentence seemed impossible to have come out of her mouth.

"Momo, are ya' feelin' okay? Ya' don't usually act so, well, rash," Shiro said as the group slowed outside Momo's house. Momo looked around slowly her coffee gaze meeting each of their eyes. Her usual harsh defenses were gone, showing the inner kindness that brushed their souls like a summer breeze.

"I'm fine Shiro. I think, I think I can finally start letting people in again ya' know? I think Rangiku, she won't be like her, I know that much," the singer replied as she quickly turned around, "Anyway we gotta' get ready for tonight boys. We're gonna' blow them away." The bishonen laughed at their energetic friend and went their separate ways to get ready for the night. _ At least I hope it won't be like that. Kami, do I hope_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

*Americanos- basically hot water and a espresso shot

** Japan schools are weird, they have 6th in grammar school and 9th in junior high... And yes I did just say grammar.

*** Romanji is the japanese word for the english alphabet, this is because the english alphabet is based off the roman alphabet... or they are the same I can't quite remember.

**** I keep hearing people from Osaka have a really thick accent, I have yet understand it (mostly because my japanese is basic) and yes this is part of the plot make due note. I wrote it like a thick Southern accent *cough* Honey Boo Boo *cough*

**A/N: **So... what y'all think? I wasn't quite satisfied with it, I wanted to make it longer, so I have no idea how I'll do the second chapter. I planned on having every chapter feature a song.. oh well. My sports season will be over in a month... updating will hopefully get better. Also if any of you read TFH it is still on hiatus, sorry but I am having serious drive issues because it actually is going to end unless I can kick my but into gear and go into a deeper plot.. which I have no idea what to do and it'll turn into those "Ichigo and Shino Academy" and I had another story planned that would involve that... And I'm rambling, sorry. Don't worry about iHeart Geeks though, I have this whole thing planned out.

Later otakus!... lol smurf XD


End file.
